Ongekigen
is a string based Ongeki. They are usually in the form of a guitar, and are the string-type Oni's typical weapon of choice. Ongekigens are used like bladed in combat. The Onisho is typically situated at the end before the edge. When it is time to finish off a Makamou, an Oni plugs their Ongekishin into their Ongekigen, which folds out the wings, forming the Ongekigen's guitar mode. The end is then thrust into the Makamou, allowing the Oni to play their Sound of Purification into and destroy the Makamou. The Ongekigens Todoroki= is Todoroki's main Ongeki Weapon is the Ongekigen Retsurai. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Todoroki utilizes the Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Zanki used yellow string on the Retsurai but when his disciple inherited it, Todoroki changed them to red strings. The Onisho is red and situated just before the tip of the blade. Ongekishin Raigō.jpg|Ongekigen - Retsurai todoretsurai.jpg|Todoroki with his Ongekigen - Retsurai rai.jpg|Todoroki slashes the Bakegani's parents with electricity by his Ongekigen - Retsurai todoretsurai_2.jpg|Todoroki plays his Ongekigen - Retsurai as a guitar |-| Zanki= is Zanki's first Ongeki Weapon. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Zanki utilizes the Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Zanki used yellow string on the Retsurai but when his disciple inherited it, Todoroki changed them to red strings. The Onisho is red and situated just before the tip of the blade. Ongekishin Raigō.jpg|Ongekigen - Retsurai zanretsurai.jpg|Zanki uses Ongekigen - Retsurai is Zanki's second Ongeki Weapon. Attaching the Ongekishin Zantetsu onto the Retsuzan while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Retsuzan's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsuzan into the Makamou, Zanki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into his guitar. Zanki's Retsurai and Raigō were given to Todoroki when he retired. It has yellow chords and a yellow Oni's face. 014main.jpg|Ongekishingen - Retsuzan zantetsu0.jpg|Ongekishin - Zantetsu, Ongekishingen - Retsuzan and Henshin Kigen Onka zanzan.jpg|Zanki with his Ongekishingen - Retsuzan |-| Sabaki= is Sabaki's string-based Ongeki Weapon. Taking the Enma's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin - Gokuraku, forms the Enma's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Enma into the Makamou, Sabaki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. It has yellow chords and a red Onisho. In Sabaki's S.I.C. figure, it has black colored Onisho. Enma.jpg| Ongekigen - Enma SabakiEnma.png|The Enma with its red coloring visible. SICEnma.JPG|Ongekigen - Enma (S.I.C. version) is a pair of small version of guitars Ongeki Weapon. One of them is white (with red string and Onishi) and the other is yellow (with yellow string and Onishi). KogataOngekigen.jpg|Kogata no Ongekigen sabaongekigen.jpg|Sabaki with his pair of small Ongekigens. |-| Banki= is Banki's main Ongeki Weapon. Taking the Tōgenkyō's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin - Jigoku, forms the Tōgenkyō's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Tōgenkyō into the Makamou, Banki utilizes the Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Never seen in the series or movies. On Banki's card, the Onisho is yellow and situated just before the tip of the blade. Tōgenkyō.png| Ongekigen - Tōgenkyō (Rangers Strike version) In Banki's S.I.C. figure, the Tōgenkyō is a with two black colored Onisho. The Ongekigen can be split into two, to be used dually. SICTougenkyoFirst.JPG|Tōgenkyō's first guitar (S.I.C. version) SICTougenkyoSecond.JPG|Tōgenkyō's second guitar (S.I.C. version) SICTougenkyo1.JPG|Tōgenkyō combined (S.I.C. version) SICTougenkyo2.JPG|Tōgenkyō combined, with Ongekishin - Jigoku (S.I.C. version) |-| Shuki= Ongekigen - Kitara (音撃弦・鬼太樂, lit. "Sound Attack Chord: Demonic Great Music") is Kamen Rider Shuki's Ongeki Weapon. A harp-type Ongekigen, unlike other Oni's weapons, it was materialised into a physical form when needed. By playing the strings, Shuki can shoot waves of Ongeki, and use it for both attack and defense. In S.I.C. Super Collection VOL.2, Kitara is shown in the form of a guitar, combined with the harp. The design uses a half of Zanki's Retsuzan. Fffffff.jpg|Shuki's Kitara ShukiOngekishingenSIC.jpg|Shuki's Kitara (S.I.C. version) Behind the Scenes Conception RetsuraiConcept.jpg|Ongekigen - Retsurai's concept design. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Arsenal (Hibiki) Category:Instrument Weapon